The National Registry of Evidence-based Programs and Practices (NREPP) is a searchable online database of mental health and substance abuse interventions. All interventions in the registry have met NREPPs minimum requirements for review and have been independently assessed and rated for Quality of Research and Readiness for Dissemination. The purpose of NREPP is to help the public learn more about available evidence-based programs and practices and determine which of these may best meet their needs. NREPP is one way that SAMHSA is working to improve access to information on evaluated interventions and reduce the lag time between the creation of scientific knowledge and its practical application in the field. NREPP is a voluntary, self-nominating system in which intervention developers elect to participate. There will always be some interventions that are not submitted to NREPP, and not all that are submitted are reviewed. In addition, new intervention summaries are continually being added, so the registry is always growing. http://www.nrepp.samhsa.gov/AboutNREPP.aspx Research-tested Intervention Programs (RTIPs) is a searchable database of cancer control interventions and program materials and is designed to provide program planners and public health practitioners easy and immediate access to research-tested materials. Sponsored by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration (SAMHSA), the online directory provides a review of programs available for use in a community or clinical setting. http://rtips.cancer.gov/rtips/reference/fact_sheet.pdf